Field of Invention
The present application relates to a charge-sharing controlling method. More particularly, the present application relates to a charge-sharing controlling method for a display driving circuit.
Description of Related Art
In order to prevent quality deterioration of the liquid crystal (e.g., afterimage) by constantly applying fixed voltage for a long time, the applied voltage must be varied continuously in the liquid crystal display (LCD). In general, the source driver used polarity inversion method (e.g., frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, dot inversion, and two line inversion) to create voltage alternating in polarity.
For a LCD with sub-pixels in zigzag pattern, the driving method is usually column inversion. When displaying white or black on the LCD under this structure, the voltage applied does not need to vary continuously. Therefore the LCD has lower power consumption.
However, when aforesaid LCD is used to display other colors, data voltages applied on the liquid crystal must be switched between high and low voltage levels, especially when the LCD is utilized to display primary colors (e.g., pure red, pure green, pure blue, pure cyan, pure yellow and pure magenta). In order to maintain the same primary color screen between subsequent frames, data voltages on the same data line must be switched between high level and low level at a high frequency. The data voltage on the corresponding data line must be switched from the high level to the low level or from the low level to the high level each time when the polarity is inversed. Therefore, the power consumption of the LCD is increased.